1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the storing and protecting of garments.
2) Discussion of the Related Art
Inventions exist that provide protective covering and support or hang articles to be stored within closets and other locations. The protective covering devices known, disclose various means for enclosing and or protecting articles. One such popular means has been a garment storage bag. The garment storage bag has a top and bottom wall, and side and rear walls formed from a flexible material such as plastic. The device is generally rectangular with a vertical zipper incorporated in the middle of the front panel. Garment bags are generally placed over garments and hung on a conventional hanger and rod. The vertical zipper along the front panel gives access to and complete closure of the garment bag.
The disadvantages of the garment storage bag are size limitation and access to the garment bag interior. Access can be difficult because access is not direct, but to the side, in relation to the user. Moreover, if more than one item is stored, retrieving a selected garment will be next to impossible without having to take the garments out of the closet and sort through them.
Vacuum bags and boxes relieve space in the closet but still require a significant amount of storage space. The stored items within Vacuum bags and boxes will need ironing after storage before they can be worn. Grouped hangers that drop vertically allowing more clothes to be hung, offer no protection to hanging garments. Grouped hangers cannot store a large quantity of garments and, as stated above, are difficult when it comes time to access the garments.
Current storage devices do not take advantage of difficult to use, unused storage space found in storage areas, specifically, storage space located in the rear of closets and other areas that are narrow and difficult to store hanging garments. Current storage devices do not provide the capability to store a large amount of items, protect those items and allow a user access when a user seeks an item, without any undue burden.